Office of Interministry Affairs (Project Horizons)
The Office of Interministry Affairs, or simply O.I.A. for short, were a branch of the Equestrian government. The office was run by Goldenblood throughout most of the war and was responsible for numerous secret projects. History The O.I.A was founded around the same time as the Ministries. Officially the O.I.A was supposed to smooth over difficulties between the ministries. They were supposed to improve communication between ministries so joint projects could take place and ideas could be proposed and exchanged. The O.I.A had hubs, just like the other ministries, but they weren't in the public's face like the other Ministries hubs. The O.I.A kept communication channels open with the Zebra and worked to protect non-ponies as well. Goldenblood who ran the ministry was always trying to find new solutions for peace so he could save Equestria. The O.I.A employed ponies from other ministries and had good relations with a number of companies. Most of what they did was hidden from the public eye, even more so than the activities of the Ministry of Image. Goldenblood would frequently meet with individuals to discuss private projects such as Mr.Horse. He frequently met with the Ministry Mares and Luna to discuss new ideas and explore possibilities. Known Hubs The town of Riverside had a small O.I.A Hub. It had stacks of paperwork, every thing from mineral mining rights with the Buffalo to peace talks. The Projects The O.I.A's most infamous secrets were the Projects. Each Project was run by a head researcher who worked for Goldenblood and the O.I.A. The Projects were personally commissioned by Goldenblood and a few of them were done at the requests of the Ministry Mares, like Project Eternity for Rarity. Project Steelpony Head Researcher: Silver Stripe a.k.a Dr.Zodiac Project Steelpony was a cybernetics program which was supposed to bind a Pony to a suit of power armor. Deus was a test subject for Steelpony and Dr.Zodiac used knowledge gleaned from it to teach Diamond Dogs working in Hoofington how to make their own Cybernetic limbs. Project Chimera Head Researcher: Trueblood/Sanguine Project chimera involved extensive use of Flux. A Fusion Megaspell was used to create unique strains and combinations until it had been refined to a point where it could create super-soldiers. Gorgon, Brass, Fury & Precious are all examples of fusions created by Chimera. Project Starfall Head Researcher: Trottenheimer Project Starfall's goal was to create a weapon that could fire a portable Megaspell. It was researched by the developer of the Megaspell, Trottenheimer. The Project involved studying Star Metal and the extremely Rare Star Blasters. The Star Blaster being studied was owned and closely monitored by the Ministry of Awesome. The outcome of the project was the weapon Trottenheimer's Folly, which was found by Blackjack in post-apocalypse Hoofington. Project Eternity Head Researcher: Rarity Project Eternity was not run by a pre-approved researcher like the other projects and was instead operated by Rarity personally. Project Eternity's goal was to create a suit of invincible armor that would protect the pony wearing it from dying in any way. The project operated out of Hightower Prison and was run by Rarity who used knowledge gleaned from the Black Book to create Soul Jars. Various Soul Jars were created, many of which were everyday items including a screwdriver and a roll of silk. Ten suits of armor were created with each one containing fatal flaws. They would protect a pony one way but would fail to protect in another, resulting in the death of the wearer. Hightower's residents were mainly used as test subjects but there were a few volunteers. The soul jars created also exhibited signs of peculiar powers and abilities and could be very lethal. Project Redoubt Project Redoubt was a project designed to save the Equestrian nobility. The noble lords and ladies had a massive stable built for themselves that would house themselves and their servants, effectively preserving their way of life. Vanity Blueblood was aware of the project and tried to get Harpica and the Foals access to the Stable, but no one was sent to retrieve them. Ultimately, the OIA seized the Redoubt for themselves, locking out all the nobles not sufficiently affiliated with their organization. Many of these were evacuated through Vanity's efforts to a rural resort, from which their descendants eventually formed The Society. Project Partypooper Partypooper's goal was the culmination of the OIA's plots: a complex set of assassinations which, if successful, would have installed Interministry officers as replacements at every level of Equestrian government. This was reliant on the co-opting of a gifted but religiously-troubled sniper named Psalm, formerly of Macintosh's Marauders. Psalm failed to complete her mission, but still killed so many highly-placed government officials that the Equestrian chain of command was effectively broken. This resulted in the governmental authorization program, EC-1101, getting stuck in the computer of Stable 99 as it sought the next pony in line for the throne. Other Projects Other Projects exist, which haven't been discovered by Blackjack yet. *Project Horizons Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons